


Ty & Zane's Beach Vacation

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty & Zane's dance on the beach, and what comes next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ty & Zane's Beach Vacation

Ty and Zane circled together on the beach, arms tightly wound around each other, their bodies pressed close as they danced. The rain fell softly around them, a light mist that sparkled in their hair and on their eyelashes. Zane looked down at Ty, so filled with love at that moment that he couldn’t speak, and he cupped Ty’s cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking his lower lip.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he asked quietly, enjoying the feel of Ty’s body pressed close from chest to knee against his. Ty smiled against Zane’s stroking thumb, and nipped it lightly.

“If it’s half as much as I love you, I’m a lucky man. But instead of telling you, I’d rather show you,” he said with a wink, enjoying how Zane’s eyes darkened like they always did when he was becoming aroused. Ty felt Zane’s cock thickening and swelling against his hip, and he was certainly glad that they both wore baggy board shorts for their afternoon on the beach. The rain had driven everyone else inside, but Ty was always mesmerized by the sight of a storm rolling in off the ocean. Sometimes the feelings the sight gave him were not good feelings, reminding him of Hurricane Katrina bearing down on New Orleans so many years ago. This time, instead of giving in to the melancholy, he had dragged Zane into a slow dance with him right on the beach, not caring who was watching.

Ty reached up to kiss Zane as he brought their dance to an end, dimly aware of the applause from the vacationers who had sought refuge from the rain in their rooms and watched them from their balconies. As it usually was with them, the kiss intended to be sweet quickly turned hot, breaths quickening, cocks hardening.

“Jesus, Ty, let’s get up to the room before we really give these people a show and end up fucking right here on the beach. We’re already close to embarrassing ourselves,” Zane gasped, his breathing not steady.

Ty looked around, feeling adventurous. They were on vacation, for fuck’s sake. Who said they had to make love in their bed like an old married couple? He smiled to himself.

“Come on, a swim to cool you off, stud,” he said to Zane, dragging him toward the water.

“It’s raining, dumbass!”

“But there’s no lightning, is there? Perfectly safe. Let’s go out in the water where I can grope you, far away from prying eyes, “ he leered, just itching to get his hands on Zane. They waded out into the ocean, and Ty noticed that most of the observers, the show obviously over…little did they know, he chuckled to himself… had gone back inside. When they were about shoulder deep, or chin deep in Ty’s case, he grabbed Zane’s shoulders and hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Zane’s waist. Zane caught his breath and wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist, one hand sliding down to palm his ass, pulling their groins close together.

“Jesus, I’d love to fuck you right here, baby. Just like this, standing up with you wrapped around me. This is so fucking hot,” Zane groaned, rocking against Ty, trying to keep his feet under him in the rolling waves.

“Do it. No one can see. I mean, if you look close, it might be obvious but that would be the fun of it, right? Fucking right under their noses,” Ty teased, rubbing his nose against Zane’s, then tracing his lower lip with his tongue. 

Zane snorted. “You’ve obviously never tried to do it in water before. No way to stay lubed, the water washes it away. It’s dry and uncomfortable, and not at all fun. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn’t be able to keep my feet under me, this surf is pretty rough.”

“Christ, Zane, Mr. Let’s-Over-Analyze-Everything-Until-Every-Semblance-of-Fun-and-Adventure-is-Totally-Leached-Away!”

“What? What did I say? It’s true, water sex is NOT fun.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that, Zane. Come on, then.” Ty let go of Zane’s waist with his legs and stood, grabbing Zane’s hand and pulling him impatiently toward the shore.

“That’s right, let’s go back to our room where we can be warm, and private, and dry, and…” Zane started to say, looking at Ty in bewilderment as Ty led him toward the small beach bar that was a few yards away, next to their hotel.

“You want to get a drink first?” he asked in confusion. “I think there’s some hard lemonade in our mini-fridge.” Ty didn’t answer as he pulled Zane behind the small building. The bar closed for a couple of hours in the afternoon to get ready for happy hour and the dinner and nightlife crowd, so it was deserted outside. Ty could hear voices and people moving around inside, but outside they were alone. The rain continued to fall, a little harder than before, so the chances of people venturing outside were close to nil. Perfect.

He took Zane’s shoulders and shoved him back against the wall, taking his lips in an aggressive kiss, tongue sliding deep, fucking Zane’s mouth. Zane squeaked with surprise and then moaned, his hand coming up to tangle in Ty’s hair, the other hand sliding around Ty’s waist. Ty tore his lips from Zane’s, and buried his face in Zane’s neck, licking, and nipping, working his way slowly down Zane’s body until he was kneeling at Zane’s feet. He fumbled with the drawstring of Zane’s board shorts, loosened it and began pulling them down.

“What the hell are you doing?” Zane hissed. “Anybody could come out of that bar!”

“I know, doesn’t it make you hot?”

“No!” Zane lied, his traitorous cock leaping. Ty noticed, grinning. He continued to yank Zane’s shorts down to his knees, grasped Zane’s erection at the base and licked the head. Zane gasped.

“Jesus, Ty, you’re going to go down on me right here?”

“I knew you was a smart’un,” Ty drawled, exaggerating his mountain accent. Dropping the act, he let the swollen head of Zane’s cock rest on his lower lip, knowing from experience that the sight of that drove Zane out of his fucking mind.

“I’m going to suck you, Zane, deep, hard. I’m going to make you wet, from here to here,” his hand pumped Zane’s cock from base to tip. “Then you’re going to bend me over this little bench right here, and fuck me.” Without further ado, Ty sucked Zane’s cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat so that he could take him deep like Zane liked it. He moved his head up and down over and over, coating Zane’s cock with saliva until it was practically dripping. Zane pressed the heel of his hand to his mouth to try and suppress his moans, his other hand dropping to Ty’s head and grip his hair.

“Fuck my mouth, Zane,” Ty gasped. Zane complied, threading both hands into Ty’s hair and starting a hard rhythm in and out, going deep, feeling his balls hit Ty’s chin.

“God, I love seeing you like this, baby. Take it, make it wet. Fuck yes,” Zane chanted. Ty could feel Zane’s cock swell in his mouth, and knew he was close. Releasing the suction with a pop, he stood up, yanking his own shorts off and kicking them aside. He knelt on the little bench that employees probably used for their smoke breaks, spreading his knees, bracing his hands against the side of the building.

“Fuck me.” Ty glanced over his shoulder at Zane, and Zane’s control completely snapped at the sexy picture his lover made. Stepping up behind Ty, he spit on his fingers and lubed Ty quickly, then spread his ass cheeks wide and thrust home. Ty groaned, then caught himself, aware of the need to be quiet. Zane set up a fast, almost brutal rhythm, the fear of discovery and the thrill of what they were doing driving him. The sound of their skin slapping together seemed loud, but neither of them cared, the race to orgasm taking over their minds and bodies.

“I’m going to come, Ty. I’m going to come,” Zane moaned, gripping Ty’s hips convulsively as his thrusts grew more ragged, losing his rhythm.

“I’m right here with you, baby.” Ty gasped. “Come in me. Fill me. I want to feel you dripping out of me the rest of the day.” The words sent Zane over the edge and he came hard, his back arching, buttocks clenching as he held himself deep inside his lover’s body. Ty followed an instant later, his cum splattering down on the bench, against the wall. Zane leaned heavily against Ty as he waited for his legs to regain strength, then pulled out carefully, enjoying the sight of his cum dripping out of Ty and running down the inside of his thigh.

“Hey, man, I’m going out for a smoke break!” They started as they heard a voice close by, right inside the doorway of the little bar.

“It’s fucking raining, doof! You’re gonna get soaked!” an answering voice said, partially muffled.

“Gotta feed the addiction, bro. You know how it is.” 

Ty and Zane frantically pulled on their shorts and tied them, and Ty plopped down on the mess on the bench an instant before the door opened and a young man in a greasy apron tied over jeans and a t-shirt stepped out.

“Oh, hey. Whassup?” he said, lighting up a cigarette. “Whatcha guys doing out here in the rain? Grabbing a smoke? You know there’s a smoking patio at the hotel, and it’s covered. “

“Yeah, thanks. We’ll go check it out right now.” Ty grabbed Zane’s hand and ran, their laughter drifting back to the smoker, who shrugged. “Fucking vacationers.”


End file.
